


Salt and Syrup

by scbr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr/pseuds/scbr
Summary: keyword: caramel cheesecake





	

**Author's Note:**

> keyword: caramel cheesecake

โซโคเวียไม่มีเทศกาลขอบคุณพระเจ้า แต่หลังจากนั่งฟังบทสนทนาของทุกคนอย่างเงียบๆ อยู่พักใหญ่ เธอก็รับรู้ว่ามันเป็นหนึ่งในวันสำคัญของอเมริกา ครอบครัวจะอยู่กันพร้อมหน้าเพื่อร่วมทานอาหารค่ำมื้อใหญ่ และจากนั้นจะเป็นการเริ่มต้นฤดูกาลพักผ่อนท่องเที่ยวอย่างเป็นทางการ

โซโคเวียมีวันฉลองฤดูเก็บเกี่ยว บรรยากาศของเทศกาลนั้นคล้ายคลึงกับวันขอบคุณพระเจ้าของทวีปอเมริกาเหนือ เธอจำได้ว่าผู้คนจะพากันเข้าครัวเพื่อปรุงอาหารร้อนๆ ทำซุปสตูว์เสิร์ฟพร้อมขนมปังสดใหม่ หรือไม่ก็อบพายผลไม้เพื่อแจกจ่ายและแบ่งปันเพื่อนบ้านกันตามธรรมเนียม

 

แต่ทว่าปีนี้เธอไม่ได้อยู่ที่โซโคเวีย...แล้วก็ไม่มีครอบครัวอีกต่อไปแล้ว

 

ลำพังเพียงคิดถึงความจริงข้อนั้น ความโหวงวาบลึกในช่องท้องก็บีบรัดเข้าหากันจนปวดปลาบ วานดาประสานมือบนตักก่อนสอดปลายนิ้วเข้าหากันเพื่อหักห้ามไม่ให้พวกมันเคลื่อนไหว ทั้งจิกเล็บลึกลงบนผิวเนื้อเพื่อคอยย้ำเตือนตัวเองว่าทั้งหมดนี้เกิดขึ้นจริงและต้องยอมรับมันให้ได้

เสียงของโทนีดังชัดเจน ปีนี้เป็นปีแรก และมื้ออาหารในวันขอบคุณพระเจ้าปีแรกของชาวอเวนเจอร์สจะต้องครบครัน เพียบพร้อมด้วยรายการที่คัดสรรมาอย่างดี เขาพูดถึงไก่งวงสูตรพิเศษที่อาจจะล้ำยุคเกินไปสำหรับกัปตันอเมริกา แล้วสตีฟก็ส่ายหน้า ขณะที่แบล็ควิโดว์หัวเราะในลำคอ

เมื่อบทสนทนาเริ่มไปถึงของหวานหลากชนิด โรดส์ยืนกรานว่าที่บ้านของเขาต้องมีพายถั่วพีแคนกับน้ำแอปเปิลไซเดอร์คู่กันบนโต๊ะอาหาร ส่วนแซมพยายามคาดคั้นให้กัปตันเห็นด้วยว่าพายฟักทองเท่านั้นคือของจริง...

"ยุคเศรษฐกิจฝืดเคืองแบบนั้น แค่ได้มันบดกับแอปเปิ้ลเชื่อมก็พอใจแล้ว" นั่นคือคำตอบของสตีฟที่เรียกเสียงถอนหายใจดังๆ จากมหาเศรษฐี

มีชื่อเฉพาะแปร่งหูอีกหลายคำที่เด็กสาวต่างชาติไม่แน่ใจว่าตนรู้จัก แต่เธอก็ถอดใจ และได้แต่ปล่อยให้คำเหล่านั้นไหลผ่านไปโดยไม่คิดสอบถาม เพราะวานดาไม่ใช่แม็กซิมอฟที่กล้าหาญ ไม่เคยเป็นคนเด็ดเดี่ยวแบบที่จะลุกขึ้นเดินออกทันทีที่รู้สึกเบื่อหน่าย ไม่เคยคิดจะทดลองลงมือทำอะไรตามลำพัง

แต่เธอเองก็ไม่เคยเป็นแฝดแม็กซิมอฟผู้โดดเดี่ยว ไม่เคยต้องอยู่ตัวคนเดียวบนโลกนี้มาก่อน—

 

“ชีสเค้ก”

 

เสียงทุ้มนุ่มนวลของวิชันสะกิดเธอออกจากภวังค์ ใบหน้าของเขาขยับเพียงน้อยนิดขณะเอ่ยขึ้นอย่างชัดถ้อยชัดคำ “ผมขอเสนอชีสเค้กเป็นของหวานครับ”

 

ทั่วทั้งห้องเงียบกริบ

 

เขาเคยบอกกับเธอว่าสตาร์ค อินดัสทรีส์กำหนดนวัตกรรมนี้ว่า 'ซินเธซอยด์' หรือหุ่นยนต์สังเคราะห์ แต่การถือกำเนิดของเขาจัดเป็นเรื่องตลกสุดร้ายกาจพอกันกับคำว่าสมบูรณ์แบบ เหมือนนำเทพเจ้าเข้าไว้ในหมวดหมู่เดียวกับหุ่นกระป๋อง เหมือนคนชรามากอำนาจผู้เปี่ยมเมตตาจิตหลอมรวมกับเด็กน้อยผู้ไร้เดียงสา เธอเชื่อว่าทุกคนยังคงครุ่นคิดถึงคำจำกัดความของวิชัน และการเสาะหานั้นจะดำเนินต่อไปในใจของมนุษย์อย่างไม่รู้จบสิ้น

วานดาอดหัวเราะออกมาไม่ได้

“ฉันทำชีสเค้กเป็นนะ” เธอพูดขึ้นเบาๆ “ราดคาราเมลรสเค็มก็เข้ากันดีค่ะ”

“คาราเมลเนี่ยนะ” โทนีจิกตาพลางทำเสียงดุใส่ แต่เธอก็จับทางได้ว่านั่นเป็นแค่ลีลา “เชื่อป๋า ชีสเค้กใส่เหล้าเบอร์เบินมันโคตรเจ๋ง”

“คาราเมลเป็นไอเดียที่ดีมาก” สตีฟตอบพร้อมรอยยิ้มที่มุมปาก

สองมือที่ยึดตัวเองไว้แน่นนั้นกลับคลายออก เด็กสาวอมยิ้มก่อนหันกลับไปทางวิชัน เขาพยักหน้าให้เธอด้วยสีหน้าแบบเดิม แต่เธอก็รู้ว่าเขาเห็นชอบและยินดี

นาตาชาเลิกคิ้วข้างเดียว “ถ้าวานดาจะทำขนม ฉันยอมอยู่ทานมื้อค่ำกับพวกคุณก็ได้”

“แหม สวยเลือกได้นะครับ” แซมแหย่

“แน่นอนอยู่แล้ว”

โทนีชะโงกหน้ามาจากด้านหลังโซฟา “ไม่สนเบอร์เบินจริงอ่ะ”

“สน! ถ้ามาเป็นขวด”

โรห์ดี้ตบเข่าฉาด แล้วกัปตันโรเจอร์สก็ได้ที “แอปเปิลไซเดอร์ของคุณล่ะ ผู้พัน”

“ให้ตายสิ ฉันชอบคาราเมลใส่เกลือมากเลยนะ” สาวผมแดงเท้าคางพลางพูดลอยๆ

“พวกคุณนี่เด็กชะมัด”

 

โทนีโวยวายทั้งที่ขยับนาฬิกาบนข้อมือ จากนั้นทุกคนก็ได้ยินคำสั่งจัดหาอุปกรณ์ทำขนมชุดใหญ่ที่พร้อมมาส่งในวันถัดไป

 

*

 

สตีฟออกไปธุระข้างนอกแต่เช้าและรับปากว่าจะกลับมาทันอาหารค่ำ วันนั้นทั้งวันวิชันจึงวนเวียนอยู่ในครัวกับเธอไม่ยอมไปไหน แม้ว่าวานดาจะยืนยันว่าไม่มีอะไรน่ากังวลเลยสักนิด ชีสเค้กเป็นหนึ่งในของหวานที่ใครๆ ก็รู้จักและทำได้

แต่วิชันอยู่ตรงนั้น แล้วเธอก็ไม่คิดอยากปฏิเสธ เขาพิจารณาวัตถุดิบกับเครื่องปรุงทีละชนิดอย่างตั้งอกตั้งใจโดยไม่ก้าวก่ายวิธีการของเธอ สุดท้ายวานดาจึงใจอ่อนยอมให้เขาเป็นลูกมือจนได้ ดูเหมือนการกะปริมาณครีมชีสที่ต้องใช้จะยากขึ้นกว่าเดิมเป็นเท่าตัว

"ผมตวงวัดปริมาณตรงตามที่คุณบอกพอดีนะครับ"

"มันควรจะเป็นศิลปะพอๆ กับวิทยาศาสตร์สิ วิส"

เธอหยิบฝักวานิลลากับบัตเตอร์สกอตช์ด้วยท่าทีคล่องแคล่ว พร้อมกับฮัมเพลงอย่างอารมณ์ดีเป็นพิเศษในรอบหลายสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมา วิชันไม่สอบถามอะไรอีก เขาลอบมองอย่างเงียบๆ ตอนที่เธอเติมน้ำเพื่อปรุงซอสคาราเมลแล้วบอกให้เขาเตรียมเนยเหลวกับทำบิสกิตป่น

 

ไม่กี่ชั่วโมงผ่านไป วานดาก็หัวเราะขบขันเมื่อเขาจับเวลาแช่ตู้เย็นได้แม่นยำยิ่งกว่านาฬิกาเดินได้ เธอรู้สึกพึงพอใจกับผลงานอยู่ไม่น้อยแม้ว่ามันจะไม่ได้หรูหราอะไรนัก

วิชันเอียงคอเหมือนมีคำถามยามที่เธอหยิบถั่วพีแคนมาเทใส่ขวดโหล "เผื่อโรยหน้าชีสเค้กเพิ่มให้โรดส์น่ะ" เด็กสาวอธิบาย

ดวงตาของเขาตอบเธอได้อย่างละเอียดลออโดยไม่ต้องอาศัยคำพูดเพิ่มเติมใดๆ แล้วเธอก็นึกขึ้นมาได้อีกเรื่องหนึ่ง—เรื่องที่ตัวเองยอมรับว่ายังไม่รู้จักหรือเข้าใจมันอย่างถ่องแท้ เธอรู้ว่าวิชันไม่ต้องการอาหาร อันที่จริงเขาไม่อาจยินดียินร้ายหรือมีวันได้รับรู้รสชาติที่แท้จริงของมันด้วยซ้ำ

แต่เพราะมันเป็นของหวานที่ใครๆ ก็รู้จักและทำได้...แล้วทั้งหมดนี้เขาก็แค่ทำเพื่อเธอ

“ขอบคุณนะ วิส”

ถึงแม้จะเป็นวันขอบคุณพระเจ้า แต่ในเวลานี้ผู้ที่วานดาอยากขอบคุณที่สุดกลับมีเพียงคนเดียว

แววตาของวิชันขยับไหวเหมือนกำลังล้อแสงไฟ “ผมเชื่อว่าคาราเมลชีสเค้กของคุณต้องอร่อยมากแน่ๆ”

คำกล่าวนั้นทำให้เธอยิ้มกว้าง วานดารีบหันไปหยิบแก้วใส่ซอสคาราเมลที่เหลืออยู่ขึ้นมาอวด ชี้ชวนให้เขาดูสีอำพันเข้มของน้ำตาลไหม้ก่อนจะใช้ไม้พายเล็กๆ ตักมันเข้าปาก เธอส่งเสียงยินดีเมื่อรสชาตินั้นกลมกล่อมตามคาด ไม่ขาดไม่เกินเลยแม้แต่น้อย

 

วิชันจ้องมองราวกับพิศวง แต่วานดารู้ดีว่าเขาปรารถนาจะรับฟังยิ่งกว่าอะไรทั้งหมด ดังนั้นเธอจึงค่อยๆ เริ่มสรรหาถ้อยคำแต่ละคำอย่างตั้งใจ แล้วบรรยายให้ซินเธซอยด์รับรู้ถึงรสหวานของน้ำตาลที่ผสานกับความเค็มของเกลือทะเล ทั้งความเข้มข้นของส่วนผสมนมเนย ตลอดจนกลิ่นบัตเตอร์สกอตช์ฉ่ำชุ่มที่ซุกซ่อนความหอมละมุนของวานิลลา

 

 


End file.
